


Lesson Unlearned

by Betrue (beet)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Bondage, Fanart, Green Kryptonite, Lessons, M/M, Manip, Porn Battle, mini!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beet/pseuds/Betrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Signe's Porn Battle (the rematch):</p><p>The prompt: Smallville Clark/Lex - Lessons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Unlearned

Lex wants Clark to be safe. That's why he tests him. That's why he stepped into the villainous role he hates. As much as he teaches Clark, there are some lessons that seem to go unlearned. And though it frustrates Lex, he also has to admit that there is a distinctive upside to Superman's occasional failures to elude his traps.


End file.
